


journey through the stars

by gardenofstars (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU series, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fashion!AU, Hollywood!AU, Medics!AU, Song Lyrics, Various!AU, World War!AU, sport!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/gardenofstars
Summary: James dan Wanda,aku akan tetap mencintaimu di seribu kehidupan lain.





	1. chu: high school!au

**Author's Note:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) - Chu** __  
[ _the things i want to know overwhelm me everyday_ ]  
highschool!au

* * *

Saat Wanda tiba di depan lokernya, di ujung sana Bucky tak melihatnya. Lelaki itu masih memakai jersey (sepak bola kali ini, bukan  _football_ , dan Wanda masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa kaki dan tangan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja itu bisa menangani berbagai macam olahraga sekaligus—begitu banyak hal yang masih belum ia ketahui dari lelaki itu). Bucky mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, dan bagi Wanda hal itu tak perlu lama-lama diamati.

Bisa gawat. Pikirannya bisa ke mana-mana.

Begitu membuka lokernya, ia melupakan semua yang harus ia lakukan.  _Bucky_. Apa yang akan Bucky lakukan setelah selesai jam sekolah? Apa dia akan berlatih tenis setelah ini? Atau mungkin meneruskan dengan  _football_ sampai malam? Apa yang biasanya dia lakukan, jika tidak berlatih ini dan itu?

Tangannya hanya mengacak-acak isi lokernya tak tentu arah. Rasa ingin tahunya meliar, lalu ia benar-benar lupa akan segalanya. Ia menutup loker lagi untuk menggali ingatan. Dasar  _Doorway Effect_. Atau mungkin gara-gara yang di ujung sana juga.

"Hai."

Jantung Wanda hampir melompat keluar dari sangkar iganya. Tiba-tiba saja Bucky sudah berada di balik pintu lokernya, bersandar, tersenyum seakan ia memiliki seluruh cahaya matahari pada wajahnya. "Wanda."

"Oh, hai. Hai James." Wanda meneguk ludahnya. "Sibuk latihan?" Lalu Wanda tercenung, dialeknya tiba-tiba saja terdengar di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tidak juga. Gara-gara pesta  _Homecoming_ , banyak latihan yang harus ditunda."

 _Oh_. Persiapan. Wanda baru ingat, Bucky adalah salah satu orang yang suka direpotkan oleh acara-acara seperti itu.

"Jadi," Bucky menjedanya dengan berdeham, "untuk  _Homecoming_  ini ... apakah kau sudah diajak seseorang?"

Wanda tak berpikir dua kali, langsung menggeleng. Bucky tersenyum dengan cara yang Wanda yakin akan membuatnya  _semakin ingin tahu_  hingga minggu-minggu berikutnya. Apakah dia tersenyum begini juga pada perempuan-perempuan lain? Sering atau tidak?

"Oke, Wanda, pukul tujuh, ya."

#

* * *

* _doorway effect_ : sebagian psikolog percaya bahwa dengan melewati pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang berbeda, akan menimbulkan 'mental block' di dalam otak, dan memperbarui memori untuk membuat ruang bagi episode yang baru


	2. step by me: skycrew!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Step by Me**  
[  _the blue sky looks just as soft as us_  ]  
skycrew!au

* * *

Wanda berhenti dan membiarkan pembicaraan-pembicaraan itu melebur ke latar belakang. Berbagai bahasa dari orang-orang yang melintas dan berhenti, panggilan operator bandara, anak-anak yang antusias, orang-orang tua yang rindu dan tak sabar, semuanya menjadi dengung. Langit di luar sana, langit New York yang tak berawan masih sama seperti yang ia lihat di perjalanan sebelumnya, beribu-ribu kaki di atas sana. Rasanya tetap sama, masih membangkitkan gejolak, baik melihatnya dari atas awan maupun saat berpijak di daratan.

"Hei."

Wanda baru tersadar saat koper mereka bertubrukan pelan. Di sampingnya, Bucky tidak lagi memakai jasnya. Seragam putih dengan lencana; dia terlihat sama  _menenangkannya_  dengan saat ia memakai kaos polo sederhana yang kerap Wanda lihat di apartemen maupun taman terbuka.

"Ini penerbangan terakhirmu sebelum cuti, 'kan?" Bucky tersenyum. "Apa saja yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Seperti apa yang biasanya orang-orang berlibur lakukan." Wanda balas tersenyum, tetapi ia tampak tak begitu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. "Walaupun aku tidak tahu ke mana tujuan pertamaku."

"Ke manapun itu," Bucky menjeda untuk menarik tangan Wanda, kemudian menyisipkan sesuatu, "selamat berlibur."

Wanda menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, masih berpikir apakah pantas ia mencium pipi Bucky sekarang saat Bucky masih memakai seragamnya dan ia pun masih dikenali orang-orang sebagai Nona Pramugari yang terkenal sangat lihai mengabaikan seluruh tatapan ingin tahu dari semua penumpang laki-laki. Ia menahan diri.  _Tidak sekarang_.

"Sampai jumpa." Wanda akhirnya hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka lebih lama, kemudian membiarkan Bucky berjalan lebih dahulu untuk melapor ke bagian kedatangan.

Ia kemudian membuka kertas itu. Hanya secarik sobekan dari notes dan ditulis dengan pena dengan tipis,

_Barcelona akhir minggu ini, Wanda? Aku juga sudah mengajukan cuti. Setelahnya mungkin kita bisa ke Vegas, jika kau bersedia?_

_P.S.: India Lima Uniform._

—  _James._

Perempuan itu mengulum senyumnya. "Dasar pembohong, katanya akan sibuk sampai bulan depan," katanya, sambil meneruskan jalannya menuju jalur khusus kru penerbangan.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: p.s.-nya bucky itu pake kode alfabet ICAO wkwkwk. and vegas? that reference? kata kunci: elope.


	3. you're my destiny: soulmate!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – You're My Destiny**  
[  _when the seasons change, and the world changes once more, always to you again_ ]  
soulmate!au

* * *

Bucky melihat wanita itu lagi. Yang dulu ditemuinya di sebuah bus menuju Boston. Mereka berpandangan, begitu lama, tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya. Bucky mencuri-curi pandang berkali-kali dari tempatnya berdiri ke perempuan itu, tepatnya ke pergelangan tangannya. Untung sekali dia menarik lengan jaketnya sampai ke siku, jelas sekali terlihat dari sisi sini.

Bucky melihat _nya_  lagi. Dan sepertinya perempuan itu mencari hal yang sama dari pergelangan tangannya, yang terbungkus jaket hitam dan mirip sekali yang dipakai perempuan tersebut.

Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya agar ia tak terlihat seperti penguntit yang bermata nakal, Bucky menerka-nerka apakah yang takdir perbuat dengannya.

Ia pikir, ia harus melintasi setengah dunia untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya. Rasanya terlalu mudah jika harus menemukannya di tempat yang biasa dilewati. Sahabatnya, Steve, menemukan belahan jiwanya saat ia mengadakan perjalanan khusus ke Rusia untuk studi satu tahun. Dia dan belahan jiwanya adalah magnolia, Steve menemukan dua kelopak yang hilang dari pergelangan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Natasha, gadis poliglot asli Moskow yang ditemui Steve saat sedang lari pagi.

Dirinya, di sini, melihat sebuah bunga daisy yang kekurangan empat kelopak di pergelangan tangan perempuan itu, sangat cocok dengan tato alami kelopak-kelopak yang ada di tangannya. Dan, seolah memberi jawaban pada Bucky, kelopak-kelopak itu pun menjadi berwarna. Bucky menutupinya dengan jaket, kemudian berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Namun di hadapannya, perempuan itu terkejut dan memandangi pergelangan tangannya begitu lama. Ia mendongak.

Bucky menyerah, tidak tahan juga untuk tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Hai. Aku Wanda."

Bucky menelan ludahnya. Dialek Eropa Timur itu menjelaskan sangat banyak hal. Perempuan itu telah menempuh ribuan mil untuk kemudian bertemu seseorang yang khusus di sini. Mungkin, segala hal tentang belahan jiwa memang tak mudah. Ia tersenyum.

"Halo. Bucky."

#


	4. talk to you: orchestra!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Talk to You**  
 _[ together with the music let me talk to you_  ]  
orchestra!au

* * *

Hari ini Wanda menolak lagi undangan makan malam Tony dan Pepper di  _penthouse_  mereka gara-gara suatu alasan—alasan yang Bucky curigai. Padahal, undangan ini sekaligus untuk merayakan kesuksesan tur mereka di beberapa kota mulai dari Wina, Praha, Brussels, Milan, hingga Paris. Pasti alasan Wanda cukup penting. Pietro enggan menjawab ketika Bucky bertanya apakah Wanda akan datang, agar ia bisa menjemput mereka berdua.

Bucky rasa ia tahu.

Wanda adalah orang yang cukup keras pada dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah ...

... tentang mimpinya.

Maka Bucky pun menelepon Wanda di sore harinya, tepat sebelum ia berangkat ke undangan Tony. Ketika masih ada waktu untuk berubah pikiran.

"Wanda, kau—"

"James, kau di mana? Bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

Bucky tak berpikir dua kali. "Tentu saja. Kau di mana?"

"Aku ketinggalan bus ... dan aku lupa membawa dompet untuk membayar taksi, bisakah kau mengantarku?"

Bucky berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Ke  _penthouse_ Tony?"

Ada jeda sesaat yang dapat Bucky pastikan bahwa Wanda sedang berpikir apakah ia harus berubah pikiran, berbohong, atau segera jujur saja. "Ke suatu tempat. Kau sudah tahu aku tidak akan datang ke acara Tony, 'kan?"

"Oke, baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Aku di 58th, di samping salon favorit Natasha, kau tentu tahu."

Segera saja Bucky mengarahkan mobilnya ke sana. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berhenti sebelumnya, Wanda terkejut ia datang begitu cepat. Wanda dengan santai memberi tahu Bucky bahwa ia membeli tiket untuk nonton pertunjukan balet. Ada dua tiket karena awalnya dia mengajak Pietro, tapi tampaknya Pietro lebih tertarik pada acara Tony.

Walaupun begitu, seingat Bucky, Wanda tak pernah secara khusus menyukai balet. Natasha yang mungkin, karena dia pernah menjadi penari balet saat masih kecil (Bucky tahu dari Steve), tetapi rasanya tak mungkin Natasha bisa menularkannya dengan cepat pada Wanda. Bucky tak banyak bertanya kemudian.

Bucky tak masalah pada pertunjukan balet. Apalagi, setelah ia lihat di keterangan pertunjukan, orkestra yang mengiringinya adalah orkestra yang cukup bergengsi dan ia kenal beberapa orang yang menjadi seniornya saat berlatih cello sebagai pemula dulu.

Ternyata, semuanya memang seperti dugaan Bucky. Wanda tak mengamati baletnya. Wanda mendengarkan musiknya. Wanda mengamati pemain biolanya. Wanda seringkali memejamkan mata.

Di tengah-tengah pertunjukan, Wanda berbisik pada Bucky, "Aku punya proyek yang berhubungan dengan balet. Aku sedang riset."

Bucky begitu menikmati mata Wanda yang sangat antusias. "Bolehkah aku tahu?"

Senyuman Wanda bisa saja membutakan Bucky dari hal lain apapun di dunia detik ini. "Rumah yatim-piatu tempatku dan Pietro dulu akan mengadakan pertunjukan amal. Aku mengusulkan pertunjukan balet kecil-kecilan, dan aku menawarkan diri sebagai pemain musik pengiringnya bersama Pietro. Tony akan mendanainya, dan Pepper akan membantu latihan anak-anak itu untuk pertunjukan. Tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun dulu, James."

Senyum Bucky terkembang sama cerahnya. "Hei." Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat kepada Wanda. "Kalau kau butuh seorang pemain cello, aku sangat bersedia."

#

 


	5. juliette: mafia!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Juliette**  
[ _love is a red light_  ]  
mafia!au

* * *

Bucky pertama kali melihat sosok perempuan itu saat ia masih remaja. Saat itu ia pertama kali menghadiri pertemuan di sebuah bar tak terpakai di sudut Brooklyn bersama pamannya. Wanda Maximoff, namanya, dan penampilannya benar-benar seperti remaja yang tak pernah keluar pada cahaya.

Perempuan itu lahir di Eropa Timur, besar di Kroasia, kemudian Slovenia, Serbia, kemudian Italia, tetapi cara bicaranya benar-benar Slovenia tulen. Dialeknya tak bisa hilang.

Pertemuan hari itu berakhir kacau. Seseorang membajak, kemudian rusaklah acara, dan berakhir pada tembak-menembak. Dalam dunia mereka, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Wanda menyaksikan pamannya (yang ternyata cukup dekat dengan paman Bucky) tewas ditembak dan tas berisi uangnya direbut. Wanda bangkit, mengambil pistol yang tak sempat digunakan pamannya, lalu melompat dari meja, menembak si tersangka sembari terjun. Ia mengelak seorang anak buah tersangka yang ingin menjegalnya, dengan cara yang tak Bucky sangka-sangka: menyepak sebuah kursi dengan lihainya.

Rentetan kejadian itu terus-terusan terbayang olehnya bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian. Secara tak sadar apa yang Wanda lakukan mengarahkan Bucky, mengubah pola pikir Bucky. Ia belajar dari seorang wanita. Ia mengikuti jejak seorang wanita yang tak ragu-ragu. Langkah-langkahnya dipimpin seorang wanita. Ia berani mengangkat senjata karena seorang wanita pernah memperlihatkannya bahwa siapapun, dalam keadaan apapun, harus selalu bisa mempertahankan diri.

Bucky seringkali berhenti, memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali bagaimana seorang Wanda Maximoff beraksi sebagai satu-satunya wanita dalam pertemuan yang menyelamatkan harga dirinya dan membalas dendam untuk pamannya. Perempuan itu lebih dari sekadar epitome rasa kagum Bucky.

Sebelas tahun kemudian, setelah Bucky bisa menaiki beberapa tingkat dalam hierarki organisasi bawah tanah keluarga besarnya (kemampuan untuk menyelinap dan menyelesaikan bisnis bagai hantu itu dikembangkannya dengan darah dan air mata), ia bertemu lagi dengan Wanda.

"Aku mengingatmu," ucap Wanda setelah menjabat tangannya, "Satu-satunya pemuda dalam pertemuan di Bar Red Guiser waktu itu."

Bucky tersenyum miring sembari mengamati Wanda dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Jaket kulit merah, kaos dan jins serba hitam. Pesona gelap sekaligus garang perempuan ini tak pernah mati di matanya. "Suatu kehormatan kau mengingatku."

"Aku dikenali seorang Prajurit Tak Terlihat yang dibanggakan tetua? Aku yang harusnya bangga." Wanda menatapnya begitu lama, kemudian menarik tangan Bucky lebih dekat dan berbisik pada telinganya. "Akhirnya aku menemukan perhentiannya. Selama ini aku mencarimu."

#


	6. hit me: office!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Hit Me**  
[  _yesterday's memories come back to me_  ]  
office!au

* * *

Bucky sudah kembali dari cutinya—

—dan tampaknya, di mata Wanda, lelaki itu sudah biasa-biasa saja. Mereka bertukar senyum dan anggukan tadi pagi, saat Bucky keluar dari lift dan ia memasukinya.

Siang ini, ia melihat lelaki itu lagi, datang ke lantai atas, mengantarkan beberapa berkas, dan mereka saling menyapa. Seperti memang tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, mungkin cuti dua minggu sebelum ini memang benar-benar mengubah pikiran Bucky. Mengganti kesedihan mereka dengan hal-hal yang menyegarkan, malah mungkin menemukan seseorang yang baru.

Wanda tak bisa. Wanda seharusnya mengambil cuti juga, tetapi jatah itu sudah digunakannya pada musim semi barusan.

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertengkar hebat dan Bucky memintanya untuk lari saja bersamanya, menempuh hidup baru di tempat lain. Orangtua angkat Wanda benar-benar tidak bisa menerima Bucky berikut masa lalunya dan apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum memperbaiki diri dan memulai hidup dan karir yang lebih baik.

Wanda tidak bisa keras kepala. Ia tidak bisa menukar Bucky dengan segala kebaikan orangtua angkatnya dan Pietro yang sudah menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari kehidupan panti yang sangat kekurangan.

Ia mendapati Bucky menatapnya berkali-kali pada kesempatan lain, dan untuk beberapa kali Wanda menganggap semuanya masih baik-baik saja, mereka masihlah pasangan yang berbahagia dan siap hidup bersama, dan tatapan itu masihlah berarti seperti sebelumnya,  _ayo makan malam bersama atau menonton film favorit kita_.

Sekarang, Wanda telah kalah.

#


	7. señorita: traveler!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Señorita**  
[ _what are you trying to tell me?_  ]  
traveler!au

* * *

Wanda tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sampai sekarang juga begitu.

Namun ia, pada akhirnya, harus percaya pada cinta pada pertolongan pertama.

Terdengar seperti sebuah keadaan gawat darurat karena kecelakaan, tapi terserahlah.

Perjalanan ke beberapa kota di Eropa adalah impiannya, dan ia mengumpulkan uang selama dua tahun kerja sambilan untuk itu. Maka, saat liburan semester tiba, ia tak pikir panjang. Ia mempersiapkan semuanya seteliti mungkin, ia memperhitungkan hingga ke budget untuk berbelanja suvenir (termasuk beberapa titipan Pietro yang tidak masuk akal).

Akan tetapi, selalu ada cela.

Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di bus menuju bandara!

Kepanikannya terbaca oleh salah satu anggota tur yang ia ikuti, yang langsung mendekatinya dengan sapaan ramah, "Kau kehilangan sesuatu, Nona?"

"Ponselku!" Wanda masih dengan panik membongkar ranselnya, kemudian mengangkat pandangan. Wanda suka sekali membaca wajah sebelum ini, dan ia merasa lega ia mendapati dirinya didekati orang yang tidak berekspresi macam-macam. "Masalah utama, saudara kembarku pasti akan sangat ribut jika aku tidak mengabarinya ini dan itu dalam perjalananku."

Soal harga, Wanda tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ponsel itu sudah tiga tahun dimilikinya, ketinggalan zaman, dan karena ia terbiasa menggunakan kamera terpisah, tak banyak memori penting di sana. Namun masalah utama adalah Pietro. Lelaki itu cerewet sekali jika Wanda jauh darinya.

Teman seperjalanan yang akan Wanda temui hingga dua belas hari ke depan itu pun tersenyum lembut. "Kalian pasti tidak pernah terpisah, ya?" Dia kemudian merogoh sakunya. "Pakailah ponselku untuk meneleponnya. Kabari bahwa ponselmu hilang, mungkin dia bisa mengusahakannya kembali dengan melapor."

"Boleh jika kau tidak keberatan."

Orang itu mengangguk dan menyodorkan ponselnya lebih dekat pada Wanda. Wanda mengangguk, dan nomor telepon Pietro yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala itu pun segera dihubunginya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bawa cukup uang untuk membeli ponsel baru! Kaupikir semudah itu beli ponsel baru di bandara? Atau di negara tujuan? Ya sudah, nanti aku akan menemukan cara!"

Begitulah awalnya, hingga kemudian si teman seperjalanan, yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Bucky itu menjadi 'partnernya' sepanjang perjalanan karena ia menawarkan diri sebagai penghubung Wanda dan Pietro. Pietro boleh menghubunginya kapan saja untuk bertanya soal Wanda, begitu pula sebaliknya. Yang menyebabkan mereka hampir tidak terpisahkan selama perjalanan. Bucky adalah juru foto untuk Wanda, pun sebaliknya. Bucky lebih mudah menghafal tujuan mereka dari itinerari dan sangat melek arah, sementara itu Wanda ahli menemukan sudut yang cocok untuk foto lanskap atau bangunan.

Sampai ke Praha, kota kelima mereka sepanjang perjalanan, Wanda sadar bahwa mereka memang selalu bersama, dan liburan ini terasa milik berdua.

Ada tatapan-tatapan tak tergambarkan, senyuman yang punya makna ganda, dan lirikan-lirikan yang seharusnya berakhir pada kata-kata, tetapi tak ada yang berani memulai.

Wanda gemas sekali.

Begitu mereka tiba di Paris, kota terakhir sebelum pulang, Wanda tidak ingin waktu terbuang sia-sia.

"Sebentar lagi kita pulang," katanya, tak mau melihat wajah Bucky karena ia takut berharap, alih-alih hanya mendongak sambil mengamati puncak Menara Eiffel, "sepertinya kita harus bicara sesuatu."

"Ya." Bucky kemudian mendeham. "Bisakah kita meneruskan hal ini setelah kita kembali ke D.C.?"

Wanda melirik. "Meneruskan? Jalan-jalannya?" ia tergelak.

Bucky juga tertawa, renyah sekali. "Bukan. Terus bersama, maksudku."

#


	8. please, don't go: athlete!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Please, Don't Go**  
[  _last night in my dreams, you drew close to me_  ]  
athlete!au

* * *

Bucky menolaknya untuk keempat kali lewat telepon.  _Tim butuh_ wingers  _utama_ , kata pelatih, tapi Bucky sudah merasa cukup dengan tiga pertandingan melelahkan bulan ini. Saatnya memberikan kesempatan untuk yang lain, katanya,  _biarkan aku menyimpan energiku untuk olimpiade bulan depan_.

Maka, Bucky pun segera bertolak dari pertandingan terakhirnya, dari Montreal langsung menuju D.C., karena telepon dari Wanda mengatakan bahwa ada yang  _tidak baik-baik saja_.

Wanda sedang dalam masa-masa berat latihannya untuk olimpiade, kakinya sudah cedera dua kali dan tangannya tiga kali. Bucky hanya bisa menatapnya lewat panggilan video dua kali seminggu (dengan aturan ketat dan di bawah lima belas menit). Bucky merasa wajib mengunjunginya, karena hanya inilah kesempatan. Belum tentu bulan depan mereka akan bertemu muka. Satu dunia bukan berarti memperbesar kesempatan. Mereka berada di jalur mereka masing-masing.

Ia berkali-kali melihat Wanda menangis di mimpinya, di visi-visinya, memeluknya erat-erat dan meminta Bucky untuk membawanya pergi, bersikeras bahwa ini bukanlah jalan yang ia minta tetapi harus ia jalani. Mengingatkan Bucky pada masa-masa awal Wanda dipaksa berlatih gymnastik padahal dia menaruh harapan pada balet pada usia tujuh tahun.

Namun, kata Wanda, "Aku jatuh cinta pada hal yang dulu kubenci."

Kadang Bucky berpikir, masihkah kebencian itu ada dan membuatnya ingin keluar?

Yang pertama kali Bucky lakukan saat mereka bertemu adalah memeluknya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di mimpi-mimpi pedihnya, lalu mencium kening Wanda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanda menunjukkan memar baru pada kakinya, Bucky mengaduh dalam hati.

"Aku sudah begitu dekat dengan tujuan terbesar. Ini tidak bisa menghentikanku."

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar melakukannya dari hatimu?" desak Bucky, "tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menjauh."

Wanda menyentuh pipi Bucky. "Pacarku punya reputasi besar di pertandingan-pertandingan hoki es yang dia ikuti, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Wanda, ini bukan soal meniru. Kau bisa menemukan jalanmu yang lain."

Wanda menggeleng. "James, jika ini soal meniru, aku akan ikut bersikeras ikut hoki es juga—inilah  _jalanku yang lain_."

"Berjanji kau tidak memaksa dirimu untuk ini?" Bucky memegang kedua sisi wajah Wanda.

"Dengan sepenuh hati aku berjanji."

#


	9. electric shock: royal!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Electric Shock**  
[  _i can't see the end_ ]  
royal!au

* * *

Bucky melewatkan semua pandangan yang terarah padanya. Sebagai seorang yang memulai dari pemukiman kumuh untuk bisa masuk ke barisan militer kerajaan, ia sudah menjadi omongan orang-orang. Apalagi setelah ia bisa menjadi pilot pribadi sang putri, Putri Wanda. Sebagai penjaga yang menanjak karirnya gara-gara serentetan kunjungan ke Eropa Timur dan menjadi jembatan komunikasi karena ia punya nenek yang berasal dari sana, pembicaraan makin kencang, antara yang baik dan yang buruk berbanding setara.

Namun apalah arti semua itu ketika Wanda mengundangnya khusus ke lantai dansa, ke tengah-tengah aula, dan mengulurkan tangannya lebih dahulu. "Buat Tuan Putri-mu terkesan," bisik Wanda yang juga masa bodoh dengan bisik-bisik nakal.

Bucky tertawa canggung. "Saya tidak bisa berdansa."

"Improvisasimu bagus untuk apapun. Aku bisa melihatnya. Selaraskan saja denganku."

Bucky menggenggam tangan Wanda. Tangan Wanda yang lain berada di bahunya, Bucky secara natural meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Wanda. Ia sering melihat yang seperti ini. Kaki Wanda bergerak, dan ia berharmonisasi dengan cara yang sama.

"Bagus. Kurangi saja rasa tegangmu. Apapun yang kaulakukan, orang-orang pasti akan membicarakan. Anggap saja semua ini adalah milik kita. Lantai ini, dansa ini."

Bucky merasa lancang tetapi hasrat di dalam dirinya menggelegak: ia menatap tuan putrinya langsung pada matanya. Hati kecilnya berkata Wanda tak akan keberatan. Senyum perempuan itu membuatnya lebih yakin.

Wanda mencondongkan diri, bibirnya mendekati telinga Bucky. "Anggap saja ini tak akan pernah berakhir."

Bucky menelan ludahnya. "Saya selalu ingin melakukan ini, Tuan Putri. Tapi saya takut tidak pantas untuk ini."

Wanda menggeleng. "Saat ini kita adalah Wanda dan James. Bukan Putri Maximoff dan prajuritnya."

#


	10. jet: hollywood!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Jet**  
[  _everyone just falls in love easily_ ]  
hollywood!au

* * *

Awalnya Wanda bilang dia kemungkinan tidak bisa menghadiri acara Red Carpet. Jadwalnya bentrok. Promosi film "Outdated" mereka, film historikal tentang kekisruhan Balkan, berbarengan dengan urusan proyek film dokumenter yang baru saja Wanda tanda tangani kontraknya. Bucky sangat menyayangkan jika kedua pemeran utamanya tidak bisa datang bersamaan.

Akan tetapi, Wanda selalu bisa bernegosiasi, bahkan di detik-detik terakhir. Ia bergabung dan baru mengabari Bucky saat Bucky sudah di perjalanan menuju  _venue_.

Dengan keisengannya, Bucky menebak-nebak warna gaun Wanda. Riasan rambutnya. sepatunya. Ia berharap warna hijau agar cocok dengan dasinya, tapi apapun tak masalah pada akhirnya,  _ia akan tetap menyukainya_.

Betapa mudah bagi Bucky untuk menemukan Wanda di tengah kerumunan, di antara penggemar-penggemar saat Wanda turun dan berjalan di karpet merah. Bucky tersenyum lalu mengangguk saat Wanda melihat ke arahnya. Senyuman Wanda merekah, dan Bucky seketika tidak peduli lagi pada sapaan-sapaan yang bercampur-baur. Ia meraih pinggang Wanda dan langsung berpose pada kamera-kamera yang lapar, setelah mencium kedua pipi perempuan itu sebagai sapaan.

Ia mendengar sapaan berubah menjadi sorak, sebagian dibuat-buat kecewa dan sebagian dibuat-buat untuk menghebohkan. Ia lalu menatap Wanda lagi saat Wanda tersenyum begitu lebar, pada kamera dan juga padanya. Bucky menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, lalu mengembangkan senyumnya hingga seolah-olah bisa mencapai matanya. Ia tak melepaskan tangan Wanda saat mereka meneruskan langkah.

(Banyak sekali hasil jepretan kamera yang bisa menceritakan bahasa tubuh Bucky dan balasan Wanda yang sama hangatnya. Semua orang mengerti.)

#


	11. zig zag: darkteenager!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Zig Zag**  
[  _jump over the pieces of broken dreams like dangerous glass_  ]  
darkteenager!au

* * *

Bucky menyulut rokoknya saat Wanda tiba ke gang. Perempuan itu tak begitu peduli, dia langsung berjongkok dan menghitung uang dari dompet cokelat kulit yang tipis itu. Dia mengulangi hitungannya dua kali sebelum melemparkan dompet itu ke sudut.

"Cukup untuk makan malam kita tiga kali." Perempuan itu mengantongi uangnya. "Apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini, James?"

Bucky mengangkat bahu. Kemudian menunjuk pada lebam biru pada pipi kanannya.

Wanda menghela napas. Gang mendadak menjadi sunyi mencekam, pecah hanya karena gelak tawa remaja yang melewati jalan di depannya. Ada lima orang, dua di antaranya lelaki. Salah satunya membawa kamera, lalu salah seorang perempuannya berhenti, berpose natural untuk dipotret si lelaki dengan kameranya yang tampak mahal dan canggih.

Wanda termangu memandang mereka. Bucky yang menyaksikannya berdecak, lalu maju. Ia menarik tangan Wanda, kemudian menggandeng bahunya. Membawanya menjauh dari hal itu dengan melangkah ke ujung lain gang. Pose. Model. Impian-impian masa remaja. Wanda pernah benar-benar ingin menjadi model, beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka SMA, dan Bucky tahu persis saat impian itu dihancurkan saat dia ditipu, bukannya dipotret untuk diorbitkan, dia malah dijadikan perempuan simpanan oleh seorang lelaki dewasa brengsek, diperkosa puluhan kali.

"Mari kita cari hal lain." Bucky memastikan Wanda tak lagi menoleh. Dengan cara Wanda menggenggam kaos di bagian pinggangnya, Bucky tahu masih ada luka yang belum kering.

Oleh karena itulah ia berada di sini.


	12. beautiful stranger: neighbor!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Beautiful Stranger**  
[  _you come as a colorless light from far away_  ]  
neighbor!au

* * *

Bucky masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia melihat Wanda: ia baru saja pulang dari kantor saat suara berisik di rumah sebelah kirinya mulai terdengar. Petugas jasa pengangkut barang memindahkan benda-benda besar seperti sofa, lemari, nakas, peti-peti ke dalam. Di antara semua petugas lelaki, seorang perempuan turut membawa barang-barang itu. Rambutnya dikepang ala kadarnya, baju merahnya kusut, dan dia memakai sarung tangan. Di pandangan pertama, Bucky tak tahu bahwa perempuan itulah si pemilik rumah.

Perkenalan pertama mereka adalah lewat kue yang diantarkan Wanda sendiri. Perempuan itu tampak dingin saat ia berjalan ke pekarangan rumah Bucky, tetapi saat mereka bicara, dia hangat dan ramah sekali.

Wanda rajin mengantarkan kue dan bersinggah setelah lari pagi, ketika Bucky biasanya membersihkan mobilnya. Sebagai balasannya, Bucky sering menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Wanda ke kantornya, atau dengan sigap datang ke rumah Wanda ketika perempuan itu punya masalah dengan listrik atau saluran air.

Perempuan itu memang sering sekali memajang wajah tegas atau dingin saat sedang diam, tetapi di balik semua itu, dia jauh sekali dari kesan buruk. Berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan di sekeliling Bucky di kantor yang kaku, lamban dalam pekerjaan, tetapi sering sekali mencoba mencuri perhatiannya dengan gestur yang membuat Bucky tak nyaman. Wanda tak perlu berusaha untuk melakukan itu semua. Dia sudah punya karakter yang disenangi Bucky.

"Jadi, bisa ya?" pertanyaan Wanda membuyarkan lamunan Bucky. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman sekantorku."

Bucky mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu bersandar pada bingkai pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; defensif, tidak ingin terlihat payah gara-gara melamun mengamati bulu mata Wanda barusan ( _manis sekali_ ). "Tentu saja. Malam ini pukul delapan, hm? Aku akan mengetuk pintu rumahmu pukul setengah delapan."

Wanda tertawa kecil. "Tak masalah. Sampai nanti."

Bucky mengamati kepergian Wanda seperti perempuan itulah satu-satunya cahaya di sekitar, padahal matahari sudah mulai mengintip di timur sana.


	13. love hate: army!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Love Hate**  
[ _isn't love and hate the same thing anyway?_ ]  
army!au

* * *

Wanda melompat keluar dari pesawatnya sesaat setelah Bucky. Mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah kapal induk itu, Bucky melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan Wanda melepaskan gelung rambutnya. Helai-helai itu begitu berdebu dan berpasir, masih beraroma matahari. Menjaga profesionalisme, mereka hanya berjabat tangan.

"Misimu?" Bucky bertanya setelah langkah mereka selaras. "Lancar?"

Wanda mengangkat bahu. "Tidak bisa dijelaskan sesederhana itu." Ia kemudian melepaskan pula kacamata hitamnya. "Aku sudah merindukan anak-anak yang tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah pilot dan bukan guru sementara mereka."

Kening Bucky mengerut dan matanya menyipit. Bicara soal anak-anak, ada banyak hal tak mengenakkan yang ia saksikan, tetapi sekarang, di bawah matahari yang menyengat dan angin laut yang berisik, tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semuanya pada Wanda. Nanti mungkin setelah  _debriefing_ , setelah mereka berganti ke pakaian biasa dan kembali menjadi warga dan bukan prajurit.

"James?" Wanda sedikit terusik, sadar bahwa Bucky tidak mungkin begini tanpa ada hal yang dipikirnya dalam-dalam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah." Namun Bucky kedengaran sangat tidak yakin. "Desa terakhirku adalah yang kerusakannya paling parah. Ketahuan belakangan, desa itu adalah akar kehidupan pemimpinnya. Tempat dia memulai hidupnya, memikirkan visinya. Tempat yang sangat dicintainya sejak dulu."

"Dan dia menghancurkannya untuk memulainya dari awal?"

Bucky cukup puas karena meski terpisah setengah tahun lamanya, insting Wanda masih sama. Caranya menebak setiap perkataan dan pikiran Bucky masih sama tajamnya seperti dulu. Lelaki itu lantas mengangguk. "Meskipun pada akhirnya gagal. Kalau begitu, apa bedanya cinta dan benci, kalau sama-sama berujung pada kehancuran?"

Wanda punya seribu argumen untuk itu, tetapi, sama seperti pemikiran Bucky sebelumnya,  _ini bukan waktunya_. Alih-alih perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. Ia begitu ingin segera mengganti seragam ini dan bercerita lebih banyak pada Bucky tentang kehidupan, tentang kematian, tentang ketakutan dan keramahan.

Dia ingin melihat mata Bucky dalam-dalam saat cerita-cerita itu dituturkan.

#


	14. let's try: cop!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **f(x) – Let's Try**  
[  _no one gives me an answer, no one knows_  ]  
cop!au

* * *

"Opsir Maximoff ada di dalam mobil." Seorang menghampiri Bucky dan mengarahkan jempolnya ke balik pundaknya. "Dia mencari Anda. Sebentar lagi kami harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk mengeceknya, Opsir Barnes."

"Apakah lukanya parah?"

"Beruntung peluru itu meleset, tapi lengannya masih perlu penanganan. Saya permisi dulu, Opsir Barnes."

Bucky mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju mobil patroli yang mesinnya tak dimatikan. Meski sudah mengenal Wanda sebaik mengenal dirinya sendiri, Bucky tetap mengetuk jendela untuk minta izin masuk. Wanda, sepertinya sudah menanti kedatangannya, segera membukakan pintu.

Lelaki itu duduk seakan-akan menemukan kelegaan seumur hidup. Embusan napas panjangnya mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku tidak menerima pembicaraan non-profesional, lho," tukas Wanda sebelum Bucky memulai, "kita masih di jam kerja."

Bucky memijat keningnya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari lengan Wanda yang dibebat seadanya dan wajahnya yang lebam, pelipisnya yang terkoyak. "Aku tahu. Tapi—tapi tindakanmu itu," ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya, "kau bisa menghubungi siapapun meskipun bukan aku."

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja, James."

Bucky menggeleng cepat. "Aku belum baik-baik saja." Lalu, menggeleng lagi. "Bukan aku meragukan kemampuanmu, duh, bahkan kau lebih mungkin dapat promosi lebih cepat daripada aku ... tapi ... tapi menyadari bahwa kau berada dalam bahaya, itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Dari awal kita memang menyadari bahwa pekerjaan kita berisiko, 'kan?" Wanda mengelus-elus pipinya sambil bercermin di dalam mobil, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja pada lebam yang cukup besar itu. "James, semua orang berhak khawatir, tapi semua orang juga wajib percaya, oke?"

Bucky tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia percaya pada Wanda jauh daripada yang perempuan itu duga. Ia meyakini Wanda selalu bisa. Wanda lebih tahu tentang tindakannya. Ia senang sekali melihat Wanda bisa berkata pada dunia bahwa dia kuat. Oleh karena itulah ia mencintai perempuan itu ... akan tetapi, jauh di atas itu semua, ia hanya ingin Wanda tenang-tenang saja berada di belakang garis, mengamankan dirinya sendiri, tak menyentuh bahaya.

Bucky tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tak ada yang bisa.

#


	15. sherlock: detective!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Sherlock**  
[  _two answers explode like a firework in a long night_  ]  
detective!au

* * *

Ada satu hal yang janggal. Bucky tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tetapi instingnya bilang bahwa hal itu memang selalu ada dari awal, berada di dekatnya, namun Bucky kekurangan 'benang' untuk menghubungkannya.

Lima menit lamanya ia berdiri di depan lemari antik itu. Mengamati sebuah ruang kosong di dalam lemari yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya selama dua hari belakangan. Seperangkat cangkir antik dari zaman Victoria, disayangi oleh pemiliknya seperti mereka menyayangi leluhur mereka sendiri, seakan-akan cangkir-cangkir dan tekonya itu mewadahi harga diri mereka. Namun, sebagai seorang yang dibayar untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, ia merasa tidak berhak mengomentari lantang-lantang.

Bucky sudah memeriksa seluruh bagian ruangan. Tidak ada indikasi dibobol. Tidak ada jejak. Tidak ada bekas sidik jari. Seluruh asisten rumah tangga yang kebetulan berada di rumah di rentang waktu perkiraan pencurian punya alibi yang kuat, dan semuanya bisa membuktikan bahwa diri mereka tidak bersalah. Satu asisten yang tidak ada di rumah, yang baru bekerja seminggu, Wanda, pun bisa membuktikan ketidakberadaannya pada hari yang sama

Bucky tidak percaya kisah hantu. Namun sesekali, dalam kasus ini, ia begitu tergoda untuk percaya. Detik ini, ia goyah kembali.

Namun ia menyingkirkan pikiran itu dulu. Di dalam kepalanya, ia mengulang-ulang perkataan seluruh asisten rumah tangga, pemilik rumah, anaknya, dan sopir mereka.

Putaran pikirannya berhenti pada satu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh si asisten baru, Wanda,

"Bagaimana jika ternyata pencurian ini bukan pencurian? Tapi hal yang lain lagi? Seseorang harus mampu melihat siluet di balik tirai, 'kan?"

Bucky tahu. Harusnya ia sudah menduganya. Kata-kata itu terlalu lihai dan penuh teka-teki untuk sesuatu yang biasa dikatakan oleh seorang asisten rumah tangga seperti Wanda, yang kata pemilik rumah, hanyalah seorang imigran dan tak menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Dalam keremangan ruangan, Bucky menangkap siluet. Sesaat, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan di dalam kegelapan. Mata itu mata cerdas, menyala dan percaya diri. Untuk sesaat, Bucky kehilangan fokusnya. Belum pernah ia melihat mata yang begitu memukau seperti itu.

Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian, tatapan itu berubah menjadi seperti pandangan seorang pemangsa lapar.

Ia segera menuju lorong yang menghubungkan dengan dapur, tetapi ia berhenti mendadak melihat pergerakan tirai besar pada jendela di sebelah kirinya. Jendela itu sebelumnya tertutup, ia tahu karena ia mengeceknya lima menit lalu.

Bucky tahu dua jawaban.

_Ia diundang untuk hal ini._

_Kasus ini tidak sendiri._

Ia pun melompat.

#


	16. alarm clock: domestic!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Alarm Clock**  
[  _like a flower that falls from a small, passing raindrop, you say it's nothing to you_ ]  
domestic!au

* * *

Bucky mengamati Wanda saat perempuan itu masih mengubur setengah wajahnya di bantal. Cahaya pagi belum tiba, Bucky berharap malam masih bisa lebih panjang lagi. Masih ada sedikit jejak air mata di sekitar pipi Wanda, Bucky harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menciumnya.

Perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja tadi malam, tetapi lima menit setelah Bucky berpura-pura tidur, ia mendengar suara yang lain dan ia merasakan tangan Wanda yang bergerak dari pelukannya. Perempuan itu menghapus air matanya. Berkali-kali.

Bucky memilih untuk diam saja. Bukan waktunya untuk berdiskusi, bukan waktunya untuk kata-kata, karena mereka sudah menghabiskan seharian untuk itu. Wanda butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Wanda harus melampiaskan semuanya tanpa melibatkan Bucky.

Mereka sudah mencoba selama tiga tahun, dan memasuki tahun keempat pernikahan mereka, Wanda sudah sampai pada ujung kesabarannya. Wanda semakin menyukai anak-anak, dan dia akan menggendong bayi siapa saja yang mendekat padanya.

Kemarin pagi harapan Wanda sudah tinggi, tetapi sekali lagi dia harus dikecewakan.

Perempuan itu bergerak saat Bucky menurunkan selimut mereka. Bucky menghela napas panjang. "Selamat pagi," Bucky mencoba membuat salam pagi lagi setelah lama sekali tidak melakukannya. "Akhir pekan. Ingin bersenang-senang?"

Wanda semakin bergelung saja. Dia tidak tersenyum. Bucky ingin sekali bertanya apakah Wanda baik-baik saja, tetapi pasti jawabannya akan tetap sama, dan hati Wanda tetap akan merasakan hal yang berbeda. Ia merengkuh Wanda lebih erat lalu mencium rambutnya. Tidak perlu ada kata-kata. Tidak saat ini, saat yang Wanda butuhkan bukanlah kata-kata.

#


	17. the reason: engineers!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – The Reason**  
[  _now i finally know the reason why this street in front of me is so beautiful_ ]  
engineers!au

* * *

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Bucky sudah bisa melihat jembatan itu berubah wajah. Berganti menjadi mirip sekali dengan maket yang telah ia selesaikan dan ia serahkan pada rekanannya. Satu langkah pun belum dimulai, tetapi ia sudah cukup optimis untuk memulai. Biasanya batinnya akan dipenuhi kecemasan, namun dalam proyek ini ia punya lebih banyak rekan daripada biasanya, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia bisa melihat lebih banyak keindahan di depan sana.

"... Dan jenis lampu jalanannya akan diganti. Sistem pencahayaan yang lebih mutakhir. Agar lebih mirip yang di New York." Wanda pun berhenti sebentar, sadar telinga Bucky tidak terpasang untuknya, apalagi wajahnya. "James?"

Bucky tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Aku mendengarmu, Wanda."

Wanda mengulum tawa. "Kedengarannya tidak seperti itu."

"Aku menyimaknya dari awal." Bucky memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, lantas berbalik untuk menghadap Wanda. "Kau akan memberikan lebih banyak ide pada kepala urusan perlistrikan daerah ini. Kau akan memindahkan sistem pencahayaan New York ke kota Eropa Timur yang sering dilupakan orang-orang. Nah, aku tidak salah, 'kan?"

"Dan lampu jalannya." Wanda menjentikkan jari lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah atas. "Kita akan menyulapnya."

"Ah, ini proyek pertama kita bersama, 'kan?" Bucky mengelus dagunya. "Harusnya kita melakukan yang seperti ini sejak dulu."

"Tawaran-tawaran sebelumnya tak pernah cocok untukku." Lantas Wanda mengamati sekitar, seakan-akan sudah menempati kota ini separuh hidupnya. "Namun yang kali ini, rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Aku dengan senang hati membantu."

Bucky menggandeng bahu Wanda. "Kita akan memberikan yang terbaik."

Wanda merapat dengan optimis. "Tentu saja."

#


	18. stranger: artist!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Stranger**  
[  _the only thing that shines through the cracks is you_  ]  
artist!au

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Bucky melihat Wanda menenangkan seorang siswa yang panik. Sebuah keramik berserakan di lantai, Bucky menengok, untuk saja tidak pecah seribu. Pecahannya besar-besar, dan Bucky yakin itulah alasan Wanda tetap bisa tersenyum cerah. Padahal, karya itu cukup disukainya.

Wanda mengusap bahu anak delapan tahun itu. Teman-teman turnya berbisik-bisik. Bucky pun meninggalkan meja kerjanya, melepaskan celemek yang penuh tanah, menggantungkannya di dinding. Ia menghampiri Wanda.

"Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya." Wanda tersenyum sambil melirik pada Bucky. Bucky tidak berani berharap senyum itu untuk siapa. Namun ia tetap menonton, menyaksikan Wanda yang berubah menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah-tengah studio, guru pembimbing kelompok tur ini pun turut terdiam.

Wanda memunguti pecahan-pecahan itu, kemudian membawanya ke meja kerja. Bucky menghitung hanya ada lima pecahan. Tangan ajaib Wanda tidak akan merasa kesulitan. Bucky menontonnya dengan kepuasan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, meskipun Wanda belum melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan hati-hati, Wanda merekatkan pecahan-pecahan itu. Jari-jari lentiknya begitu lihai menyatukan bagian-bagiannya, tidak gemetar.

Kemudian Wanda mengambil sekotak cat lukis. Dia memilih kuas yang sedang terlebih dahulu, menutupi bagian rekatan dengan cat cokelat. Kemudian, dengan kuas yang lebih kecil, dia membuat cabang-cabang.

Dari cabang-cabang itu, Wanda melukis bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah marun. Hingga akhirnya seluruh garis retakan itu tertutupi oleh cat.

Wanda pun mendorong vas keramik itu ke arah siswa barusan. "Setiap hal pasti punya kelemahan, cacat, kesalahan. Semua itu tak bisa dihilangkan, tetapi selalu ada cara untuk menutupinya. Ini, ambillah. Anggap sebagai suvenir."

Bucky melihat air mata anak perempuan itu hampir merebak, tetapi dia memilih untuk memeluk Wanda.

Seolah-olah adalah naluri, Wanda mendongak ke arah Bucky sambil memusut-musut punggung anak tersebut.

 _Siapa yang paling bangga sekarang?_  Bucky bergumam dalam hati.

#


	19. honesty: singer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **SHINee – Honesty**  
[  _if only my joy can become your happiness_  ]  
singer!au

* * *

Wanda hampir tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia menyegarkan laman itu sekali lagi dan mendapati nama Bucky memang muncul di posting gambarnya, menyukainya,  _menyukai_  promosi lagu yang ia lakukan lewat media sosialnya tersebut.

"Akhirnya," gumam Wanda penuh kelegaan. Lelaki itu kembali ke permukaan.

Kali kedua Wanda tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat adalah setelah ia turun panggung di pembukaan acara penghargaan itu. Bucky berada di belakang panggung, berbicara dengan seseorang, dan Wanda tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera menyerbunya. "James!" panggilnya, tak peduli ia menarik perhatian separuh penghuni belakang panggung tersebut.

Ia menyambut Bucky dengan pelukan, dan saat memandangi wajahnya, Wanda masih melihat orang yang sama. Orang yang berjuang bersamanya dari bawah, dari audisi-audisi yang gagal, hingga meraih posisi yang berdampingan di kali kesebelas mereka mencoba. Wanda adalah juara satunya, Bucky puas dengan berada di posisi nomor dua, tetapi mereka sama-sama mendapatkan label yang memuaskan. Wanda bisa membagi kebahagiaannya pada dunia lewat nyanyian, dan Bucky tidak meninggalkannya, ia tak bisa lebih berpuas diri lagi.

Namun, dua tahun karir mereka, tepat saat Wanda merilis album perdananya, Bucky mundur. Lelaki itu dengan mengejutkannya mengumumkan bahwa ia akan hiatus hingga waktu yang tak ditentukan. Publik terkejut, Wanda lebih lagi.  _Kenapa_ , tanya Wanda saat hatnya ada mereka berdua di apartemennya,  _kita bisa berjuang sama-sama lagi, 'kan?_  Tapi waktu itu Bucky hanya tersenyum, dia berkata,  _aku ingin tenang dulu_.

Yang terakhir Wanda dengar dari manajernya, Bucky menyepi ke peternakan milik orangtuanya, yang ia perluas dengan hasil menyanyinya selama dua tahun. Wanda mendapatkan penghargaan, apresiasi, dan lebih banyak materi, tetapi tak ada Bucky. Kebahagiaannya terasa kosong.

Sekarang, lelaki itu berada di hadapannya, Wanda bingung apakah harus menamparnya atau menciumnya lebih dahulu.

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal," bisik Wanda, "kau pergi di saat kita bisa bahagia bersama."

Bucky lagi-lagi tak menanggapi hal itu. Wanda gemas, andai saja lelaki itu tak memeluknya lagi sekarang, ia akan betul-betul marah.

Kata-kata Bucky berikutnya membuat air matanya tak bisa dibendung, "Sekarang aku pulang, 'kan?"

#


	20. shinin': stranger!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Shinin'**  
[  _even if i go blind, i wanna go closer, i don't know_  ]  
stranger!au

* * *

Bucky tidak percaya kebetulan. Bucky berpikir bahwa dari ribuan—puluh ribu, mungkin—orang yang berlalu-lalang, bekerja, beraktivitas, dengan komutasi yang padat dan sibuk, kemungkinan untuk melihat orang yang sama berkali-kali dalam dua minggu di jam yang berbeda-beda di dalam kereta adalah hal yang mustahil.

Namun, selalu ini yang terjadi. Bucky melihatnya lagi, berada di dekat pintu kereta, mata mereka berserobok lagi.

Bucky telah hafal semua aspek fisiknya. Dari jarak dua puluh langkah ini (jarak rata-rata mereka di tiap pertemuan), Bucky memejamkan mata tapi bisa mendapat gambaran perempuan itu dengan sempurna. Matanya kecil tetapi tajam, dan seringkali menggunakan  _eyeliner_. Dia memakai banyak cincin di jarinya, dan dia hampir tak pernah mengikat rambut hitamnya. Selalu ada bagian dari gayanya yang memakai warna merah, dia selalu memakai sepatu yang sama, dan hampir tidak pernah mengenakan jins, sering sekali rok.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan perempuan itu masih menatap padanya juga, sadar pada pertemuan-pertemuan yang sangat tidak lazim ini.

Bucky ingin sekali menembus kerumunan, menjabat tangannya, lalu melihat gerak bibir perempuan itu saat mengucapkan nama dirinya,  _James_.

#


	21. only one you need: ghost!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Only One You Need**  
[ _even if your body is ripped apart, i'll embrace it all_  ]  
ghost!au

* * *

Wanda akhirnya mengetahui  _siapa_  lelaki itu. Ia menjelajah puri tadi sore, menemukan lebih banyak jawaban di sudut-sudut. Di pintu untuk menuju ke gudang samping, di sudut, terkubur sedikit di pojok tembok, ia menemukan sepasang  _dog tags_. Jari Wanda menyusuri ukirannya dengan hati-hati.

 _Barnes, James._  
Buchanan.  
DOB 10/03/17

"James."

Wanda nyaris melompat. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil berbalik. "Harusnya kau bisa muncul dengan lebih  _ramah_."

Bayang-bayang itu menjadi semakin nyata. "Aku  _hantu_ , mau bagaimana lagi?" Wanda bisa bertaruh laki-laki itu tersenyum. "James. Sedikit sekali orang yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Kau boleh melakukannya."

" _James_." Nama itu terasa begitu asing sekaligus 'berbeda' di lidahnya. Ia tidak pernah punya teman yang bernama James sebelumnya. "Tidak boleh 'Bucky'?"

"Terserah padamu." Bayangan itu berpindah tempat, mendekati tembok. "Teman-temanmu tidak jadi datang?"

"Yah, akhirnya memang begitu." Wanda bersandar pada tembok. "Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan liburan sendiri."

"Aku ada di sini."

Wanda mengulum senyumnya. Walaupun bukan manusia, paling tidak sosok yang satu ini bersahabat dan tidak membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Tiga hari belakangan sudah jadi bukti bahwa Bucky tidak berniat untuk macam-macam. Bucky mungkin sama kesepiannya. Berada di puri ini selama lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun menyingkirkan segala kata  _bosan_ dari pikirannya—semuanya sudah lebih dari itu.

"Aku akan berada selama setengah bulan di sini. Kau boleh bercerita, James, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Cerita tentang kematianku?" Bucky menggeleng. "Membosankan, Wanda. Kisah klasik tentang tentara pengecut yang terpojok sendirian. Misi terakhirku adalah di Italia Tengah, sebelum akhirnya aku tersesat menuju hutan ini. Bagaimana jka cerita tentang apa yang terjadi di tahun 40an sebelum aku berangkat?"

"Kedengarannya menarik." Senyuman Wanda terkembang cerah. "Ayo kita ke ruang tengah saja. Hantu pun butuh tempat duduk yang layak."

Bucky tertawa. "Percayalah, aku sudah menjelajahi puri ini sampai bosan."

#


	22. #hashtag: chef!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun - #Hashtag**  
[  _they flipped the place over, turned it inside out and it was crazy_  ]  
chef!au

* * *

Bucky menahan diri untuk tidak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat saat mereka menggantung kata-kata pengumuman pemenang. Terakhir kali ia melakukannya, ia melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Yang kali ini, benar-benar pertarungan antara cinta dan ambisi. Kompetisi antara ia dan Wanda harusnya profesional. Dari luar, memang tampak seperti itu. Bucky berhasil menampilkan wajah datar sepanjang acara dan hanya segelintir golongan publik yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan, itu pun sebagiannya beredar sebagai gosip belaka. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu badai macam apa yang terjadi di dalam hatinya. Betapa ingin ia menjuarai kompetisi ini dan mendapatkan kontrak eksklusif di hotel-hotel berbintang lima atau untuk acara-acara superpenting, suatu tujuan pribadi yang terpisah dari kehidupan cintanya bersama Wanda.

Bucky merasa cukup optimis dengan kalkun saus apel yang dikombinasikan dengan rempah ala Maroko, sedangkan Wanda terlihat bangga dengan domba panggang saus tzatziki—ala Yunani—yang digabung dengan  _aleluja_ , sup dari Slovenia yang mengingatkan Wanda pada darah leluhurnya. Bucky mengenal Wanda sejauh ia mengenal dirinya sendiri, tetapi Bucky sendiri pun tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Wanda saat ini.

"—Wanda Maximoff!"

Bucky hampir-hampir melewatkannya karena larut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tetapi kemudian Wanda melonjak bahagia dan menutup mulutnya.

Di saat itulah Bucky merasa melayang. Impiannya pupus, tetapi ia memberikan itu untuk Wanda. Ia tercengang selama beberapa saat.

Namun Wanda tampaknya tak membiarkannya untuk berlama-lama melayang di penyesalannya sendiri, Wanda memeluknya—Bucky sempat linglung sesaat dan lupa bahwa ini adalah ritual mereka sendiri—lalu berbisik pelan sekali, "Kita sama-sama mendapat kontrak, walau berbeda, itu akan jadi pengalaman terbaik yang bisa kita bagi!"

Bucky secara naluriah membalas pelukan Wanda.  _Benar_. Ia turut tersenyum, bangga bahwa mereka sebenarnya hanyalah berbeda jalur untuk mengumpulkan pengalaman sesuai minat mereka masing-masing. Boleh jadi Bucky hanya mendapat kontrak untuk hotel-hotel bintang tiga dan acara publik yang tidak melibatkan orang-orang penting, tetapi spektrum seperti itulah yang memperkaya cerita-cerita untuk mereka bagi satu sama lain setiap malam.

Maka, Bucky pun tak peduli pada kamera. Bucky menggenggam wajah Wanda dan mencium bibirnya. Hidup bersama dan menghidupi impian bersama, apa yang lebih manis?

Wanda tertawa malu setelahnya, tetapi dia membiarkannya.

#


	23. grease: racer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Grease**  
[  _throwing away my memories_  ]  
racer!au

* * *

Wanda berusaha mengerem di titik akhir sehalus mungkin. Ia pun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan turun sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat menghampirinya adalah Bucky, si mekanik yang tak bisa Wanda tebak buah-buah pikirannya.

Segera, mekanik-mekanik lain—staf Bucky—memeriksa mobilnya dan beberapa menanyainya tentang performa selama mengitari sirkuit. Dengan profesional Wanda menjawab bahwa sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi mungkin mereka harus memastikan remnya sekali lagi, menguatkannya hanya sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga.

Bekerja dikelilingi laki-laki seperti ini kadang masih membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia harus berkonsultasi pada psikolog dan psikiaternya saat ia memutuskan untuk terjun kembali ke hobi lamanya setelah pemulihan trauma.

(Seorang mantan kekasih yang brengsek harus membayarnya seumur hidup untuk derita itu.)

Kemudian ia bertemu mata dengan Bucky. Bucky memberikan senyum terhangatnya. Wanda tersenyum juga, tetapi lekas-lekas mengalihkan pandangannya.

Bucky selalu seperti itu. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya, mendengarkan semua keluhan Wanda, lalu menanganinya sebaik yang dia bisa. Wanda benar-benar tidak siap dengan kebaikan yang tampaknya personal sekali itu. Bagaimanapun juga, trauma dan memori-memori buruk butuh waktu.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berada di sisinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh ..." Wanda pun mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku hanya kekurangan sarapan." Wanda tertawa canggung. "Ada saran untuk bagian belakang mobilku? Aku merasa kurang cocok dengan desain barunya?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bucky tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan usaha Wanda. "Ingin makan sesuatu? Aku bisa membelikanmu. Kau beristirahatlah."

Wanda ingin mengelak, tetapi ia tiba-tiba terkunci di pandangan Bucky. Begitu tulus, menghapus ketakutan-ketakutan yang pernah ia rasakan dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan laki-laki manapun.

Ia ingin sekali berharap.

(Kemudian, Bucky tersenyum, Wanda benar-benar meluluh.)

#


	24. take the dive: scientist!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Take the Dive**  
[  _when my small world met yours then wave arose_  ]  
scientist!au

* * *

Bucky menikmati bau garam yang menerpa wajahnya. Biasanya, di musim seperti ini, musim dan laut tak sebersahabat ini. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain.

"... Dan data-data dari seniorku menunjukkan data yang cukup stagnan untuk salinitas laut ini." Wanda kemudian mendongak, merasa Bucky tidak bereaksi cukup lama. Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku melihat pola data mereka. Kurasa ada variabel yang luput mereka perhatikan, meskipun tidak berhubungan langsung pada data laporan kadar salinitasnya, ini akan cukup berdampak cukup signifikan pada laporan final tahun ini."

Bucky hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia mendengarkan seluruhnya, meskipun tak menyimak makna kata-kata Wanda.

"Kita lihat detilnya nanti di kamar." Wanda masih tersenyum, lalu memainkan tangan di depan wajah Bucky. "Hello, kau mendengarkan?"

Bucky salah tingkah. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, ia mengangguk. "Ya, mendengar ... kau menemukan beberapa celah. Betapa menjanjikan. Kita lihat nanti."

"Kau begitu yakin."

"Selama ini aku hanya peduli pada laut, pada kesenanganku, pada apa yang kulihat di depanku ... aku mendengarmu dan rasanya begitu asing." Bucky lekas-lekas mendeham. "Bukannya ini berarti buruk, Wanda, hanya saja ... aku jarang sekali melihat ke luar  _laut_. Kau begitu antusias pada bidangmu dan aku yakin, ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang tidak kuketahui."

"Oleh karena itulah kita bekerja sama, James."

Namanya yang meluncur dari bibir Wanda terdengar sangat  _berbeda_. Bucky tertegun sambil menatap gadis itu, yang lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Wanda terkekeh pelan. "Kita bahkan baru memulainya."

#


	25. sightseeing: train!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun - Sightseeing**  
[  _all those people gathering_  ]  
train!au

* * *

Wanda berulang kali melihat orang ini, seragam merah tua, tetapi selalu dengan topi hitam.

Ia selalu menumpang kereta ini dalam waktu yang sama, tentu saja ia akan selalu melihat orang ini. Dan ia suka sekali datang lebih dini dari jam beroperasi pertama kereta, mengamati orang-orang, melihat geliat stasiun, memperhatikan orang-orang yang tergesa-gesa. Sebuah kelegaan dan ketenangan akhir minggu yang biasa untuk Wanda, dalam perjalanannya menemui Pietro secara rutin setiap Sabtu pagi.

"Mengunjungi saudara kembarmu lagi?" Lelaki itu menghampirinya sambil mengangkat topi.

Wanda menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Ya, Tuan Pramugara." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan-akan mencoba menguraikan semua aroma yang ada di stasiun. Aroma pagi, aroma lemon dari teh seorang lelaki tua yang tadi dilihatnya sebelum tiba di peron, aroma mesin, aroma  _eau de toilette_  varian  _musk_ Bucky. Oh, atau mungkin  _eau de parfum_? Karena biasanya aroma itu akan tetap ada sampai Bucky mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya saat ia tiba di tujuan.

Wanda tidak pernah punya rasa suka khusus pada kendaraan umum, tetapi kereta menjadi semakin menyenangkan.

"Pasti menyenangkan rasanya punya saudara kembar."

"Yeah, saking menyenangkannya, kami harus berpisah kamar sejak usia enam bulan karena tampaknya dia sangat  _sayang_ padaku." Wanda hampir tertawa. "Orangtua kami bilang begitu."

"Sesekali kau harus membawanya ke sini."

"Tapi kau tidak sedang dalam waktu piketmu."

"Berarti sudah pernah, hm?"

Wanda mengangguk. "Satu kali. Dia pulang pada hari Kamis."

Bucky mengangguk-angguk. "Sesekali buatlah dia pulang hari Sabtu pagi."

Mata Wanda berfokus pada orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan, para pengejar yang terburu-buru. "Kau ingin mengenalnya?"

Bucky mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

#


	26. rewind: timetraveler!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Rewind**  
[  _whatever i do, time passes_  ]  
timetraveler!au

* * *

"Cepat." Wanda menggenggam tangan Bucky erat-erat. "Aku hampir kehabisan waktu." Wanda dengan gelisah mengamati jam yang berdetak mundur pada pergelangan tangannya. Kurang dari empat menit, maka ia pun tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali lagi?" Bucky menggenggam wajah Wanda, dan perempuan itu sama sekali tak peduli bahwa tangan Bucky penuh tanah, darah, dan berbau mesiu. "Aku berjanji akan bertahan."

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Wanda. Satu minggu yang lalu ia menganggap kesalahan yang dibuat saudara kembarnya fatal, membuatnya terdampar di Sisilia, parahnya, di sebuah perang besar yang membuat orang-orang ngeri. Ia berusaha keras dalam penyamarannya menjadi seorang gadis desa yang bisu, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang tentara Amerika Serikat yang bernaluri tajam membongkar penyamarannya dan membuatnya berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Wanda akhirnya memilih untuk tetap bersama prajurit itu agar penyamarannya tak terbongkar. Untung saja lelaki itu bisa bekerja sama. Wanda bahkan menguatkannya agar tak jadi desertir.

Hanya dalam seminggu, kejadian-kejadian ini nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Wanda, bertahanlah di sini!"

Wanda menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa. Aku akan kembali, mau tak mau—" Wanda berusaha keras agar suaranya tak bergetar, "—aku bisa, asalkan pada tahun yang berbeda, dan pada lokasi yang berbeda. Aku ... aku akan bertanya pada Pietro."

Bucky menggenggam pipi Wanda lebih erat. "Berjanjilah."

Wanda balas memegang wajah Bucky. "Berjanjilah untuk bertahan. Lewati Italia. Jadilah bagian dari Sekutu yang tiba di Jerman Barat."

Bucky memaksa dirinya untuk mengangguk. "Kembalilah."

Wanda menutup jarak di antara mereka, hanya ciuman yang pelan, lembut, seperti sentuhan yang malu-malu. Ia mengangguk. "Untukmu."

Tak lama setelahnya, perempuan itu memudar. Bucky memegang udara kosong.

Di belakang sana, mortir berdentum.

#


	27. just for a day: scifi!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Just for a Day**  
[  _i'm not in your today anyway_  ]  
scifi!au

* * *

Wanda menyingkirkan semua formula. Jika memang pergeseran merah terbukti lebih besar pada galaksi yang sedang ditelitinya, maka seluruh perhitungan yang dibuat timnya harus direvisi. Pengiriman wahana nirawak ke sana harus dirapatkan kembali. Ia menggeser kertas-kertas dan tabletnya ke tepi meja.

Ditutupnya pula program-program yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan di komputer di hadapannya. Ia membuka kembali kumpulan rekaman yang tidak bertambah sejak minggu lalu.

"Halo, Wanda. Aku sedang ... um, berada di orbit sekitar Mars. Kuharap kau tidak membuat kepalamu pusing dengan rumus-rumus itu lagi. Ingat, kau sudah membantu ekspedisi ini terlaksana, kau memberikan kontribusi besar, kau punya andil, kau selalu bisa. Jangan paksakan dirimu karena kau pun telah berbuat banyak, berbuat besar."

Wanda mengusap ujung matanya yang telah basah. Waktu telah mengabur di antara mereka. Bucky melambat di luar sana, hari ini untuk Bucky adalah masa lalu untuk Wanda. Semuanya terasa terdistorsi jika Wanda memikirkan jarak dan waktu di antara mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke  _cryosleep_  sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak padamu." Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat hati Wanda ngilu. "Semua yang kulihat," katanya sambil melakukan gestur ke arah sekeliling, "hitam, hitam, matahari yang jauh, bintang-bintang yang lebih jauh lagi."

Wanda mengangguk seolah-olah mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Hanya satu yang ingin kukatakan: aku mencintaimu."

#


	28. i'm so curious: spy!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – I'm so Curious**  
[  _don't back away, don't run away_  ]  
spy!au

* * *

Bucky mencatat semuanya di dalam kepala. Dialek Slovenia yang sangat kental. Mata yang indah, lidah yang lihai. Walaupun mungkin yang kedua adalah subjektif. Perempuan ini juga lebih suka  _ale_  ketimbang minuman apapun yang Bucky tawarkan.  _Ale_ berasal dari Inggris, cukup unik juga karena menjadi selera perempuan ini. Sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa sepak terjang Wanda Maximoff cukup spektakuler. Dia sudah menjelajahi lebih banyak hal, berada di kegelapan lebih dari yang dikira. Jejaringnya pasti lebih luas daripada yang berhasil dilacak S.H.I.E.L.D _._

"Mmm." Wanda mencondongkan badannya di bar. "Kau kelihatan cukup  _keren_  untuk ukuran seorang bartender. Apakah kau pernah mengajukan diri di militer?" Dia menopangkan dagu pada tangannya. "Atau kau berolahraga dengan rutin di jadwal  _padat_ mu di bar ini?"

Bucky menutupinya dengan senyuman yang ia harap bisa membuat Wanda sama terpesonanya (—seperti dirinya). "Sebelum ini aku punya banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama di gym."

"Wow, pekerjaanmu pasti mengizinkannya, dengan dana dan waktu yang cukup, kurasa kau hidup dengan cukup nikmat. Mengapa berada di sini?"

Bucky tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dikorek-korek sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau semua itu adalah  _pekerjaan orangtuaku_?" Bucky menopangkan sikunya pada bar.

"Hm, kalau aku jadi dirimu," tanggap Wanda ringan, "aku akan memilih untuk berada di sisi sini," tunjuknya pada bar di sisi dirinya, "ketimbang berada di situ," telunjuknya mengarah pada sisi Bucky.

Bucky mengangkat bahu. "Pilihan, Nona."

Wanda mengangguk-angguk. Bulu matanya yang lentik diyakini Bucky memang alami. Orang-orang di divisi pengumpulan data tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa perempuan ini punya pesona yang benar-benar  _mengerikan_. Perempuan itu pun turun dari bangkunya, kemudian berbalik menuju tempat orang-orang menari dengan mabuknya. Sebelum itu, ia menoleh lalu menatap dengan nakal. Bucky bertaruh Wanda sengaja mengedipkan matanya.

"Apakah yang kita lihat, adalah hal yang memang kita  _lihat_?" tanya Wanda, sebelum benar-benar melenggang pergi.

Bucky hampir-hampir tidak berkedip.  _Gila,_ pikirnya,  _perempuan ini gila_.

#


	29. sentimental: magician!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun - Sentimental**  
[  _i haven't really changed either, i'm sure you're still the same too_ ]  
magician!au

* * *

Wanda bertopang dagu pada kartu yang dipilih Bucky. Ia tidak tersenyum, tidak pula memberengut. Sesuatu yang membuat Bucky bertanya-tanya, tetapi dia memilih diam saja. Dia lebih suka mengamati mata Wanda.

" _Empress_. Kesuburan, produktivitas, kreativitas. Berita baik jika kau sedang berusaha memulai kehidupan berkeluarga. Bisa pula tambahan anggota keluarga." Wanda berhenti sebentar untuk berdeham. Ia kelihatan salah tingkah. Ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk melihat ke mata Bucky, dan semakin grogi ketika ia dapati Bucky masih memandanginya pula.

Bucky menelengkan kepala. "Pernikahan?"

"Pada akhirnya," jawab Wanda bijak, "semua pilihan tergantung padamu."

"Yeah." Bucky meluruskan punggungnya. Wanda sempat melihatnya ingin bicara, tetapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar. "Pilihan." Bucky mengangguk-angguk. "Perlukah aku menggunakan mantraku sekarang?"

Wanda menunduk, mengamati kartu-kartu tarot lain yang dipilih Bucky, tetapi sepertinya semua itu tak lagi berarti sekarang, selain yang barusan. Ia tersenyum tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Tak perlu kata-kata, wahai Tuan Pemantra. Aku sudah tertangkap."

Kemudian, ada tawa renyah yang sangat disukai Wanda.

#


	30. before our spring: geek!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Jonghyun – Before Our Spring**  
[  _before spring comes, before it gets warm, shall we meet_? ]  
geek!au

* * *

"Superhero," Wanda mengulangi pertanyaan Bucky dengan gumaman, "ya, aku suka superhero." Ia lantas menoleh pada kawannya itu, yang sudah dikenalnya begitu lama, tetapi baru kali ini ia pandangi sampai puas wajahnya. Mereka hampir-hampir tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah asli selama berinteraksi. "Aku selalu mencari kutipan superhero terbaik untuk kutulis ulang di pojok buku tulisku."

Bucky memukul-mukulkan gulungan poster ke telapak tangannya. Penulis serial favoritnya telah menerbitkan buku ketiga, dan Bucky mendapatkan bonus poster sebagai bentuk 'penghargaan' karena dia termasuk seratus pengantre pertama.

"Sesekali mungkin kita harus nonton beberapa film superhero? Bisakah kita membuat janji?"

"Boleh. Aku akan mencuri waktu." Wanda mengulum senyum. "Mereka harus sering-sering mengadakan  _book convention_  di kotaku."

"Kotaku saja," sanggah Bucky dengan nada bercanda, "kotaku lebih besar dan ramai."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai undangan." Wanda sengaja menyentuhkan bahu mereka. "Dan kau membayarkan tiket keretaku ke sana."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Bucky ringan, "pegang janjiku."

Wanda mengangguk pada Bucky seperti sebuah gestur yang sangat alami untuk mereka berdua. Ia mengamati Bucky sekali lagi, yang terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Begitu jujur, begitu tenang, begitu mudah diketahui. Matanya sangat tulus, senyumnya ringkas, gesturnya sangat menjaga dan menenangkan. Ia mengingat suatu kutipan dari buku favoritnya, sebuah serial fantasi yang berfokus pada mitologi misterius Keltik yang digabungkan dengan unsur modern,  _rengkuhlah dia yang selembut awan, dia bisa menaungimu; dia bisa memberimu hujan, dia adalah epitome sebuah renjana._

"Ini untukmu." Wanda dengan lembut memberikan sebuah buku yang dibelinya dengan diskon khusus  _convention_. "Anggaplah kita impas."

"Heei." Bucky tertawa lembut. "Aku suka penulis ini. Apakah ini artinya aku berhutang padamu?"

Wanda menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak semua hal harus selalu digantikan bayaran. Kita sudah kenal sejak lama, bukan? Dan kurasa ini adalah saatnya untuk memberi barang-barang fisik."

Bucky menggenggam buku itu erat-erat. "Kudengar, musim semi tahun depan akan ada acara ini lagi. Mereka belum menentukan tempatnya."

Wanda sudah mengerti dengan mudah. "Aku akan pakai baju oranye."

Bucky mengangguk-angguk. "Dan aku ungu. Seperti biasa."

#


	31. free somebody: fashion!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Luna – Free Somebody**  
[  _we are dyed with different colors and are full of different scents_  ]  
fashion!au

* * *

Peluncuran produk Bucky selalu mengundang rasa antusias Wanda. Bukan hanya karena penasaran akan apa saja yang dirancang oleh pria itu, tetapi orang-orang yang datang selalulah yang potensial untuk bisnisnya sendiri. Sudah tiga kali ia meluncurkan proyek kolaborasi dengan perancang pakaian, sepatu, dan  _eyewear_  karena acara yang dibuat oleh Bucky. Bucky seperti punya magnet.

Ia bertemu mata dengan Bucky saat ia mengambil segelas  _Sauvignon Blanc_  dari seorang pelayan. Ia mengangkat gelasnya, dan Bucky membalas dengan gestur yang sama sebagai bentuk rasa hormat, milik Bucky sepertinya adalah Pinot Noir yang khusus untuk tuan rumah. Wanda tersenyum, Bucky tampak mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seorang perancang tas yang setahu Wanda adalah sahabat Bucky.

Wanda mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik Bucky dan sekonyong-konyong, seluruh inspirasi meluap-luap. Ia melihat Bucky seperti sebuah kumpulan warna, titik-titik rasa dan aroma yang bisa ia kombinasikan semau dirinya. Dalam sekali pandang,  _top note_ Bucky adalah aroma  _lemon grass_  yang menenangkan;  _bergamot_  jika lelaki itu tidak mencukur cambangnya.  _Heart note_ -nya adalah kombinasi  _pear_ , kayu manis, dan sedikit  _raspberry_. Jauh di balik itu, Bucky adalah aroma  _ceddar_  dan vanilla yang bertemu dengan sangat brilian, menghasilkan aroma yang seimbang.

Wanda mencatat kesan itu di dalam kepalanya untuk kemudian ia coba nanti, sekaligus ia kombinasikan dengan aroma-aroma lain yang mungkin muncul di imajinasi saat ia memikirkan tentang Bucky lagi, apa yang ditampilkan lelaki itu malam ini, dan pembicaraan mereka setelah ini.

"Hai."

"Hai." Dengan senang hati Wanda menyambut gelas Bucky yang terangkat,  _toss_. "Jadi,  _double monk_ , hm?" Wanda mengedikkan dagu pada layar besar yang menjadi pusat perhatian, kemudian kotak kaca yang berputar, berisi produk yang baru saja diluncurkan di depan sana. "Aku suka sekali. Kenapa tidak memakai model itu sekarang?"

"Moodku adalah  _derby_  hari ini." Bucky mengisyaratkan pada sepatunya. "Terima kasih telah menyempatkan datang, Wanda, setahuku kau harus menghadiri agenda sebagai pembicara tamu di salah satu kursus terkemuka untuk parfum di Prancis?"

"Kau pasti mengecek jadwal dari manajerku," goda Wanda. "Apapun untukmu, James. Namun sayang sekali, aku harus langsung berangkat setelah acaramu selesai."

Bucky mengangkat alis. Lalu ia mendekat, bibirnya hampir menempel pada telinga Wanda, "Tidak ada malam khusus?"

Tangan Wanda terangkat, memusut bagian depan jas Bucky. "Bersabarlah, aku hanya satu hari di Paris. Atau kau ingin menyusulku?"

Bucky tertawa kecil, lalu mundur seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, harus seperti ini jika berdiri di ruangan dengan seluruh telinga yang bisa saja membuat berita heboh. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Kutunggu kabarmu." Wanda tersenyum riang.

Wanda berpikir untuk meraciknya di perjalanan ini saja, agar nanti, jika memang Bucky akan datang, ia bisa menyambutnya dengan spesial.

(Karena Paris, tentu saja, Kota Wewangian.)

#


	32. breathe: dystopian!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Luna – Breathe**  
[  _words fading in sadness, scattering in sighs_  ]  
dystopian!au

* * *

Ketika titik-titik itu mulai membuat panik seisi jalanan, Bucky dengan terburu-buru langsung merangkul Wanda, dan tak peduli pada langkah perempuan itu yang tertatih-tatih dan dia yang berusaha keras untuk bisa berdiri tegak, untuk membawa perempuan itu ke tempat berteduh terdekat.

Punggung tangannya sempat terkena air hujan. Melepuh, berasap. Bucky mengibas-ngibaskannya saat tiba di tempat berteduh, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh Wanda.

Di luar sana, orang-orang panik berlarian, sebagian besar memekik ngeri.

Wanda menggigil di pelukannya. Bucky menaikkan tudung parka Wanda. Perempuan itu belum sembuh demamnya, dan tiba-tiba saja satu gedung apartemen harus diusir seluruhnya karena virus  _enterobacter_  yang telah bermutasi merebak, dan tidak ada yang mau menampung karena orang-orang curiga dan takut tertular.

Bucky menaruh ranselnya di tanah, kemudian membaringkan Wanda di pangkuannya. Ia memusut-musut pipi Wanda.

"Hei, hei, kita sudah aman."

Wanda membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang terdengar. Bucky buru-buru membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan botol air minum, meminumkan isinya pada Wanda sambil mengangkat kepala perempuan itu sedikit.

"Kau—kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wanda dengan suara serak.

"Hei, akulah yang harusnya bertanya."

"Tanganmu." Wanda menunjuk.

Bucky menggeleng. "Bukan masalah besar. Sekarang, tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan jika hujan sudah reda."

"Kita ... kita akan ke mana?"

Bucky mencecap rasa karat yang membanjiri mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan kegamangan sekarang. "Steve. Kita akan mencari Steve dan Natasha."

Wanda menempelkan pipinya pada paha Bucky. Bucky dapat mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tenanglah, selalu ada jalan ...," ucapnya, walaupun itu terdengar seperti ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

#


	33. keep on doin': wwii!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Luna – Keep on Doin'**  
[  _draw out the sketched dreams_  ]  
wwi!au

* * *

Yang pertama kali bisa Bucky gerakkan adalah tangan kanannya. Kemudian, agak lama kemudian, kiri. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya, yang bagian kiri membuatnya mengaduh keras.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Sersan Barnes," suara yang halus datang dari balik tirai penutup. Bucky mengernyit. Perawat. Bucky lantas mengerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Ia mengembuskan napas lega sambil membaringkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal, setidaknya matanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa dengan kakiku?"

"Pecahan mortar, untung saja tidak keduanya."

"Apakah masih bisa sembuh?"

Perawat itu tersenyum lembut. "Kita lihat nanti. Tetaplah optimis, Prajurit."

Kemudian, perawat itu pergi. Caranya mengucapkan  _prajurit_  membuat Bucky mempertanyakan, apakah jantungnya juga terkena trauma?

Bucky diinapkan berhari-hari. Katanya, belum ada transportasi untuk mengangkut kembali prajurit yang terluka, apalagi untuk mengangkut mereka kembali ke Amerika Serikat. Bucky mulai mengingat semua. Front Vittorio Veneto, kegagalan skuadnya, lalu bom yang merenggut kaki kirinya. Bucky sudah pesimis. Ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk berjalan dengan tongkat seumur hidupnya.

"Bagus." Bucky pun mendongak, tetapi perawat itu segera duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Bucky tersenyum. "Kau tidak pernah melihat gambar buatan sahabatku, Steve. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Ini usaha yang benar-benar bagus. Spiritmu luar biasa, Sersan Barnes."

Bucky melihat sinar yang benar-benar menenangkan pada mata perawat tersebut. "Bucky."

Dia tertawa malu sembari menunduk. "Ya, baiklah."

Bucky menatap sketsa yang ia buat di pangkuannya, kemudian pada Wanda. Sebuah bunga, magnolia, berdiri di tepian pagar kayu. Sebuah gambaran halaman samping rumah yang sederhana yang diimpikan Bucky. Ia harap uang pensiunnya setelah ini mencukupi untuk membeli rumah tersebut. "Buatmu, Wanda."

Wanda mengangkat pandangannya.

"Ya." Bucky memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan karena kaulah yang membuat hari-hariku di sini tidak membosankan."

#


	34. i wish: medics!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Luna – I Wish**  
[  _make a wish upon a moon_  ]  
medics!au

* * *

Bucky akhirnya bisa melenggang santai, tidak segugup saat ia menjalani koridor ini sebelumnya, dari arah yang berlawanan. Setidaknya pasiennya di belakang sana masih baik-baik saja, serangan paniknya sudah bisa ditenangkan dengan obat.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan lift.

"Wanda?"

Perempuan itu dengan tergesa memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, dan ia tidak memperhitungkan pertemuan ini. "Dokter Barnes?"

Bucky terkekeh lembut. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, 'Bucky' saja, aku tidak akan marah. Apalagi 'James'."

Wanda keluar sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Sori, sori. Belum terlalu terbiasa." Dia melangkah bersama Bucky. "Ada pasien yang gawat, James?"

"Sudah kucoba mengatasinya. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Hei, apakah ada konsultasi darurat yang dibutuhkan? Tidak biasanya kau berada di sini malam-malam?"

"Bibiku dirawat di sini. Kadang-kadang dia juga membutuhkan pendampingan psikolog. Aku datang dan menginap untuknya."

Bucky mengangguk-angguk. Ia melirik Wanda untuk membaca situasi, tetapi kemudian ia mendadak  _ingin sekali_. "Sudah ingin pulang? Kita mungkin bisa minum bersama jika tidak."

"Oh tentu saja—apapun untukmu, Dokter James," jawab Wanda setengah menggoda. Betapa Bucky berharap lebih pada kata  _apapun_. Wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi, kopi saja boleh? Aku butuh sesuatu untuk tetap terjaga untuk disertasiku."

"Hei, kau boleh pulang dan menyelesaikannya! Aku tidak memaksa."

Wanda mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya. "Buntu, James. Aku perlu keluar dulu dari hal itu untuk sementara. Bersosialisasi adalah hal yang sangat kuperlukan."

Bucky tertawa kecil sambil berbelok ke arah kantin khusus staf rumah sakit. Mesin kopi adalah tujuan pertama mereka. Bucky merasa kopi cukup baik untuknya, karena ia pun butuh sesuatu untuk tetap terjaga hingga sif malamnya berakhir. Wanda mengajaknya menuju meja yang bersisian dengan jendela, membatasi mereka dari taman kecil sayap kanan rumah sakit. Bucky hanya mendelik sekilas, tetapi ia bisa melihat bulan.

Lalu, pandangannya berpindah pada Wanda. Senyuman perempuan itu saat bertemu mata dengannya, lalu gerakannya menyeruput kopi sambil melirik pada jendela yang juga memperlihatkan bulan padanya, dan caranya mengamati bulan lekat-lekat setelah itu.

Betapa Bucky harap bulan tak segera pergi dari mereka.

#


	35. galaxy: greektheater!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song: **Luna – Galaxy**  
[  _your heart and my heart collided and created the stars, and i'll follow them into your galaxy_  ]  
greektheater!au

* * *

Kadang-kadang, berganti peran menjadi pemain cukup menyenangkan juga buat Wanda. Ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi bagian dari  _choir_ , dan ketika berakting alih-alih mengisi bagian antaradegan dengan nyanyian terasa sangat membangkitkan semangat.

Eos. Wanda secara personal sangat menyukai tiara yang dia pakai sebagai simbolisasi dewi ini. Barangkali ia akan minta secara khusus pada bagian properti untuk memilikinya.

Lalu, hal lain yang sangat menyenangkan (—dia tak mengatakannya pada siapapun!) adalah Bucky menjadi Astraeus, yang dari segi mitologi adalah pasangannya, tetapi mereka membuat rute yang berbeda untuk alur teater ini. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mengeksplorasi hal yang benar-benar baru sebagai kisah mereka, tetapi memakai simbolisasi lawas sebagai bentuk apresiasi seni.

Ia masih berlatih sekarang, tetapi Bucky tampaknya sudah menguasai segalanya tentang perannya,

"Jadi, Dewi, ratuku, pendampingku, mungkinkah kita datang bersama bintang-bintang lagi senja ini? Tanpa keretamu, tanpa keretaku, hanya kita bersama dedaunan!"

Bucky memegang tangannya, dan Wanda merapat. Banyak imajinasi yang bermain di kepalanya, ia menikmati adegan ini.

Karena meski hanya teater, ada banyak hal yang bukan akting belaka.

#


	36. my medicine: campers!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes & Wanda Maximoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

song:  **Luna – My Medicine**  
[  _whisper to me, no matter what_  ]  
campers!au

* * *

Langit tidak begitu cerah. Udara semakin mendingin, dan semakin banyak yang pergi tidur lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum lagu-lagu yang direncanakan untuk malam ini selesai.

Malam kedua berkemah tidak seseru malam pertama. Marshmallow yang dipegang Bucky tak semanis yang sebelumnya, dan tampaknya Wanda kesulitan dengan s'more yang barusan dibuatnya.

Keadaan menjadi semakin sepi. Kemah-kemah penuh, api tak lagi besar, tak ada yang berniat untuk menambah rerantingan. Wanda bergumam karena  _crackers_  yang berubah rasanya, Bucky hanya melirik.

Lalu, Bucky menyerap suasana. Semakin sunyi. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri. Euforia perkemahan ini tenggelam di hari kedua, barangkali baru akan seru kembali di hari terakhir, saat semua harus kembali ke dunia nyata lagi dan melupakan alam raya dan rerumputan. Mereka hanya punya diri mereka sendiri saat ini.

Kecuali dirinya.

Wanda sedang mengibaskan remah-remah dari pangkuannya saat Bucky menyikutnya pelan.

"Ya, James?"

Senyum Bucky terbit saat Wanda memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia selalu suka tatapan rasa penasaran gadis itu padanya; yang menyiratkan bahwa hanya dialah yang bisa mengisi kekosongan yang dibuka Wanda itu. Bucky pun meraih tangan Wanda, lalu secara implisit mengusap jari manisnya. Wanda tak begitu paham.

Bucky sengaja berbisik saja, "Punya rencana musim dingin ini?"

Kening Wanda berkerut sedikit, "Belum ada rencana liburan, kurasa. Kau punya ide?"

Bucky mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wanda. "Hey, tahukah kau, aku mencintaimu."

Wanda tertawa kecil, tetapi sedikit malu-malu. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Itu berita lama. Aku juga sama."

Lelaki itu bergeming. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu, bagaimana? Kau juga sama?"

Bucky menikmati ekspresi Wanda yang berubah.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thanks for y'all who are sticking with me 'til the end part! akan ada proyek selanjutnya tentang winterwitch sebenarnya, and currently as wip. semoga bisa selesai cepet yah =))

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: soooooooooo beberapa waktu lalu gue punya ide buat ngambil kutipan-kutipan favorit dari lagu-lagu f(x) dan SHINee yang album-album fisiknya gue punya. awalnya bingung mau bikin pairing apa tapi tau-tau kepikiran "bij gue kekurangan as00pan winterwitch so why not bikin 36 dunia mereka" so wakakakaka bear with me


End file.
